Major modes for downloading data include P2P (Peer to Peer) and P2SP (Peer to Server & Peer). P2P is a kind of data transmission by an arbitration-mediation server based on a peer to peer protocol, and P2SP is abbreviation of “peer to server & peer”, wherein the “peer” indicates a network node or terminal. A P2SP downloading system may effectively integspeed various resources scattered in the Internet, may provide more channels for downloading data for a user, and may implement data sharing, and the stability thereof is considerably improved compared with the traditional P2P downloading system. Currently, three most widely used downloading protocols are Http (Hypertext transport protocol) downloading protocol, Bt (BitTorrent) downloading protocol and eMule downloading protocol.
However, a general P2SP downloading system may adopt one of the above three downloading protocols, and each downloading system can only share data in the same downloading protocol. For example, a user adopts a Bt downloading protocol based downloading system; and when the user is downloading a data file, the downloading system will firstly obtain the seed file of the data file, and then look up the peer (Peer) that stores the data file in the Internet based on the seed file, so as to form a P2P network and implement sharing of the data file in the P2P network. Another user adopts an eMule downloading protocol based downloading system; and when the user is downloading the same data, the downloading system will firstly obtain an information abstract value of the data, and then look up the peer that stores the data file in the Internet based on the information abstract value, so as to form a new P2P network. This user may merely share the data with other peers in this new P2P network, and may not share the data in the Bt downloading protocol based P2P network.
Thus, a seamless sharing of the data resources in the network is not sufficiently implemented by the conventional P2SP technology. The P2P networks based on different downloading protocols are isolated from each other, and the same data file to be downloaded cannot be shared by the peers in the P2P networks, and the communication between the P2P networks based on different downloading protocols has not implemented yet.